Just Crazy Things
by Oscaroso
Summary: Serie de drabbles de distintas temáticas. Participante de "Nodrabliembre" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak".
1. La hermana celosa

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo una serie de drabbles por el reto Nodrabliembre del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Contiene muertes, sangre y parejas bien crack.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Pokémon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por gusto.

 _ **Nota:**_ Ya lo puse pero por si las dudas, esta serie de drabbles participa en Nodrabliembre del Foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.

Y a los administradores del foro les dedico una bonita caída por hacerme sufrir con esto(?)

Espero que les guste (o que no lo odien tanto).

* * *

Otra vez lo había hecho, y la verdad, le encantaba hacerlo. Siempre estuvo buscando una novia para su hermano, creyendo que todo sería mejor cuando él estuviera con alguien. Ese fue su gran error.

Cuando Clemont consiguió novia, una chica llamada Blue, de a poco empezó a dejar de lado a su hermana, primero no tomando en cuenta lo que decía o lo que hacía y así avanzando hasta el punto de no hacer inventos, solo concentrándose en su novia. Ahí fue cuando decidió intervenir.

* * *

Un día Clemont se despidió de Blue en el centro de Ciudad Lumiose y la rubia siguió a la causante de su soledad.

̶ Bonnie, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? –Blue usaba un tono dulce para referirse a su cuñada.

̶ Solo pasaba por el vecindario, una amiga vive por aquí –la pequeña tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

̶ Qué bueno, pero deberías ir a la casa de tu amiga, este barrio es un poco peligroso de noche- dijo la mayor con los ojos cerrados colocando su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña despeinándola un poco.

̶ La verdad Blue, la que debería seguir el consejo eres tú.

̶ Por supues… ¿qué? - Bonnie tomó un cuchillo de cocina de su bolso y se lo clavó en el estómago a la causante de su soledad.

̶ ¡AAAHH!-gritaba Blue mientras la pequeña solo reía y seguía apuñalando a su cuñada.

̶ ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- después de esa carcajada la pequeña se fue del lugar dejando desangrar a Blue.

* * *

Había pasado un tiempo de la muerte de Blue y Clemont se había vuelto a acercar a Bonnie, como era antes de la llegada de la castaña a sus vidas, pero como la vida es impredecible otra persona apareció en la vida del chico otra rubia llamada Yellow.

Esta vez la menor fue más metódica, y envenenó la comida de la rubia en pequeñas dosis por tres meses hasta que un día Yellow simplemente se desvaneció y nunca más se recuperó.

Esa había sido solo una de las tantas víctimas que tuvo desde ella: Crystal murió empujada desde lo alto de la Torre Prisma, Sapphire se electrocutó con unos cables del gimnasio, Platina fue ahogada en una bañera y White fue ahorcada con un cinturón.

Todas estas chicas cometieron el error de acercarse a Clemont y todas ellas lo pagaron caro… con sus vidas.

Sin embargo, pese a todas estas muertes una de estas, la última fue la única que le dolió.

Serena, su amiga, se acercó a su hermano después de tantos años, y después de un tiempo, se comprometieron. Todos celebraban esta gran noticia y Bonnie lo hacía, pero una parte de ella no aceptaba la noticia y es más, la odiaba. Le hacía recordar su soledad y todo lo que hizo para evitarla, y si que hizo mucho con ese objetivo, sus manos se ensangrentaron demasiado y todo quedo en su conciencia de cierta manera.

Por eso, esta sería la última vez que haría algo así, porque la ira sobrepasaba su sentido común. Serena amablemente le pidió que fueran a ver su vestido y los preparativos de la boda, y en eso estaban en este momento, revisando que pastel encargarían y de que tamaño sería.

̶ ¿Qué dices Bonnie? ¿De tres pisos y de chocolate? o ¿Dos pisos y de fresa?-Serena se notaba tan entusiasmada que se sentía un poco mal por lo que iba a hacer.

̶ Yo creo que de tres pisos y chocolate, a mi hermano le encantará.

̶ ¿A que sí?, yo solo espero casarme con Clemont e ir de luna de miel, también instalarme en un departamento de Ciudad Lumiose, será genial.-La cara de Bonnie se desfiguró por un momento y se pasó la mano para tranquilizarse, pero no lo logró.

̶ Serena, ¿porqué no vamos a ver el vestido mejor?-la novia asintió y fueron a una tienda para ver el dichoso vestido.

Una vez ahí, Serena se fue a probar vestidos mientras Bonnie planeaba su movida. Lo que dijo su cuñada le afectó y la idea de no matarla se esfumó.

̶ Bonnie, ¿Cómo me veo?

̶ Bien Serena, pero creo te verías mejor así- un tajo en todo el lado izquierdo del estómago hizo que el vestido se manchara de rojo.

Otro tajo al otro lado le siguió tiñendo el vestido, mientras Serena gritaba como loca. Decidió acabar pronto cortándole la garganta, y para asegurarse de que estuviera muerta la apuñalo en el pecho, donde se ubica el corazón.

Salió corriendo, estaba aterrada por lo que hizo y no podía tranquilizarse, estaba sufriendo una crisis y comenzó a llorar bien fuerte en medio de la calle, ya nada importaba y eso se vio, al dejarse atropellar por un imprudente chofer que no se fijó en el camino. Ese fue el fin de la celosa hermana.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí los felicito.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	2. Amor de primas

¡Hola!

Aquí con el segundo drabble, este es romance (o un intento de este xD).

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

 **Advertencias:** Crack shipping.

 **Nota:** Este drabble participa de "Nodrabliembre" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak".

Esta vez si les envío una bonita dedicatoria a los admin, espero que no se caigan.

* * *

Estaban besándose y nada más importaba, ni el peligro de su madre rondando por la casa ni el qué dirán. La verdad, si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un año que estaría en esta situación, no le hubiera creído, es más, le hubiera tratado de mentiroso, pero donde manda el corazón no manda el cerebro.

Y vaya que no manda, porque si se llegara a saber de su relación, estaría en un verdadero aprieto.

Mientras pensaba, su acompañante separó el beso y se levantó de la cama.

̶ ¿Ya te vas, Plat?- la nombrada sólo giró su cabeza y miró con molestia a su pareja.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así – y dicho eso salió de la habitación.

Le encantaba molestar a Platina, porque al hacerlo, esta fruncía el ceño y colocaba las manos en su cadera, pose que le fascinaba. Además, era divertido sacarla de quicio.

Se estiró en su cama y se relajó, seguía pensando en lo suyo con Platina, y por más vueltas que le daba al tema, llegaba al mismo resultado: la amaba. Y eso le llevaba a recordar su niñez, cuando se conocieron.

* * *

Platina siempre amó los libros, de hecho, aprendió a los cuatro a leer y cuando se conocieron, esta se encontraba leyendo "La caperucita roja" e ignoraba sus invitaciones para jugar a la pinta o para hacer pasteles de lodo. Desde ahí le tomó cierto odio al ignorarle y evitar su compañía, pero eso cambió en la pubertad, cuando la Berlitz le ayudó a estudiar para un examen difícil, desde ahí la relación mejoró y siguió mejorando hasta el punto donde se encontraban ahora.

* * *

Seguía en su cama, hasta que el sonido de la puerta robó su atención y su madre apareció en el marco de esta.

̶ Iré a casa de tu tía y necesito que laves los platos, así que mejor empieza a levantarte que la vajilla no se lavará sola.

̶ Pero mamá.

̶ Nada de peros, ve ya- al final la madre ganó y terminó lavando los platos como buen descendiente que era.

* * *

Después de una guerra contra los platos, que orgullosamente ganó, recibió la llamada de Platina, quien se oía un poco alterada y triste.

̶ Necesito hablar contigo ahora, estoy yendo a tu casa.

̶ ¿Qué ocurre?

̶ Algo muy serio.

̶ ¿No me dirás?

̶ No, y ya estoy aquí- cuando dijo eso sonó el timbre.

̶ Plat, ¿por que estas con los ojos llorosos?

̶ Mi papá no sé cómo se enteró de todo y obviamente no aprueba lo nuestro- abrazó a la chica que se encontraba sollozando.

̶ Déjame ir a hablar con él, tal vez lo acepte – la chica de cabello azul se separó del abrazo y se levantó.

̶ ¿Tú crees que lo aceptará?, esto no es normal- dijo apuntando los dos.

̶ Te amo Plat- se acercó y la besó, sin embargo, esta separó el beso.

̶ Lo siento, pero no puedo ir contra mi padre.

Y así Platinum se fue de la casa, pero no de su vida, porque Dawn y Platina eran compañeras de instituto y primas.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡los felicito!

Nos vemos.


	3. Clases de Seducción con el Profesor Gold

¡Hola!

He aquí con la tercera semana y debo decir que cada vez cuesta un poco más,pero es divertido.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

Advertencia: Posible OoC.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Era la segunda chica que lo rechazaba en el día y solo eran las once, este día ya comenzaba mal.

̶ No te vayas chiquita, todavía no tenemos el gusto de conocernos- la chica solo se fue corriendo del lugar dejando al chico rechazado con bata de doctor en el piso.

̶ En serio, no sabes cómo hablar con las mujeres- un chico pelinegro con ojos dorados se acercó al moreno por motivos desconocidos.

̶ Si sé cómo hablarles-miró molesto Brock a su desconocido hablante.

̶ Eso quedo tan claro con la chica anterior- el menor aprovechaba de burlarse del chico rechazado sin descaro.

̶ ¿Como si tú supieras?- Brock desafío a Gold con la mirada y este respondió al desafío.

̶ Por supuesto, sólo mira y aprende del gran Gold de Pueblo Primavera- el azabache se acercó a una rubia que pasaba por ahí y, por lo que Brock veía, el menor si sabía cómo hablar con mujeres.

̶ ¿Decías? – Gold sonrió satisfecho de su hazaña restregándole el número de la chica a Brock.

̶ Enséñame tus secretos- suplicó el mayor mientras el otro chico se hacía de rogar con su ayuda.

̶ Está bien, te enseñare mis métodos, pero no deberás cuestionarlos y te referirás a mí como profesor Gold, ¿entendiste?-… Sí, profesor Gold. - ̶ Así me gusta.

̶ ¿Y cuáles son tus métodos?

̶ Shh, no te he dicho que hables, pon atención.

̶ Te mostraré paso a paso cómo es que funciona:

Paso 1: Selecciona a la chica- Gold explicaba esto mientras seleccionaba a una chica de cabello azul sentada en una banca del parque.

Paso 2: Vas hacia ella y le preguntas la hora.

"Hola, ¿sabes qué hora es? Es que mi teléfono se desconfiguró con la hora". –"Sí, claro, son las 11:30". Gracias.

Paso 3: Finges que te llamaron y que atropellaron a un conocido- ¿Aló? Espere, ¿qué? Tiene que estar bromeando.

Paso 4: Lloras y te ganas la lastima de ella.

"Disculpa, no pude evitar ver que algo te sucedió". ̶ "Mi amigo, mi amigo fue atropellado y está grave en el hospital". ̶ "Oh dios, ya verás que él se pondrá mejor" – el chico empezó a lagrimear y la chica lo estuvo abrazando hasta que este paró de llorar. ̶ "Me tengo que ir, pero si quieres hablar aquí está mi número"- el chico recibió el número y la chica se fue.

Con una sonrisa burlona volvió donde Brock para presumirle su logro y este quedó asombrado con la facilidad de Gold para conseguir chicas.

̶ Ahora inténtalo tú con la castaña de la pileta-Brock tragó y se acercó a la chica.

̶ Hola … chiquita, me gustaría saber si me puedes dar la hora … de tu corazón- Brock no respetó el plan y estiró los brazos hacia la chica , que lo miró asustada y le dio una bofetada que lo dejó en el piso.

̶ ¿Qué fue eso?, te dije que siguieras los pasos, ni siquiera puedes seguir unos simples pasos, pero bueno, no todos son buenos actores como yo – el azabache miró unos segundos a Brock y se fue del lugar en su patineta.

̶ Bueno, creo que las clases de seducción no son para mí- dijo moviendo los hombros resignados.

Y dicho eso se fue del parque, con un nuevo récord de rechazo en un día y una marca de que las clases de seducción no siempre funcionan.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ya queda la última semana.

Nos vemos.


	4. Lyra Holmes y el misterio del vecino

Hola a todos.

Este es el último drabble de Nodrabliembre y como soy puntual,lo publico el último día del mes(?).

 **Advertencias** : Puede haber lenguaje fuerte, no es mucho, pero no pierdo nada con advertir.

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, yo solo me divierto escribiendo de sus personajes.

 **Nota:** este drabble participa de ¡Nodrabliembre! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.

Espero les guste y gracias a quien lea esto.

* * *

Estaba durmiendo, o eso parecía, cuándo un sonido la sacó de su mundo de caramelos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y fue a ver de dónde provino aquel molesto sonido, qué había sonado exactamente igual a un disparo. Y ella sí que sabía de disparos, no por nada era una parte del cuerpo de policía de Ciudad Trigal, para ser más específicos era la novata, pero en la academia había aprendido muchas cosas, como reconocer de donde venía un disparo y usando sus conocimientos, fue hacia donde el disparo había llegado, y ahí estaba, en su sillón individual de color azul. La bala, que era una de veintidós milímetros, estaba completa y desde el lugar donde la bala había terminado, se veía un agujero de bala en su pared que colindaba con la de su vecino, aquel chico vividor y mujeriego, qué siempre tenía problemas.

No le sorprendería que alguna de sus tantas fiestas hubiera terminado mal, pero si mal no recordaba estaba durmiendo cuando el disparo ocurrió y siempre que hay fiesta, ella no puede dormir, entonces el chico no estaba de fiesta.

Mejor iba a investigar el caso, no fuera que algo malo hubiera ocurrido.

Siendo así, se colocó una bata y fue donde su vecino.

̶ ¿Gold? ¿Estás ahí? Soy yo, Lyra.- estaba golpeando sin respuestas del propietario de la casa.

̶ Si no abres, tendré que botar la puerta.- no hubo respuesta, por lo que la puerta cayó.

El departamento del chico fiestero estaba vacío, estaba llena de envases de comida chatarra y la cama estaba totalmente deshecha, para que hablar del baño, la basura rebasaba el basurero y se podía divisar condones usados y sus envases, igualmente se veían varias medicinas en el estante del baño, pero no había rastro del chico ni del responsable del disparo.

Estaba preocupada, pese a estar distanciada por causa de su trabajo, ella quería al joven, era de sus mejores amigos y ahora estaba desaparecido y una bala venía desde su hogar. Esperaba que se encontrara bien, donde fuera que estuviera, porque sin ninguna pista no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Pese a ser un mujeriego, irresponsable, un poco engreído y flojo, Gold era un buen amigo, la ayudó a presentarse a la academia de policías, le ayudó a conseguir a su novio y en la escuela la defendía de los que la molestaban por su peinado "extraño", según los otros niños. Debía haber algo que hacer, nadie desaparece sin dejar algún rastro o algo para buscarlo.

Con esa determinación, se puso a buscar algún detalle que ayudara, buscó en el living-comedor: nada, volvió a buscar en la habitación: nada, volvió a buscar en el baño: nada y siguió buscando sin resultado, excepto por un pequeño detalle en un cuadro que tenía colgado en la pared contigua al vecino de Gold, que no era ella, la verdad, ni siquiera sabía quien vivía ahí.

Inspeccionó mejor el orificio y por la medida, era una de veintidós milímetros, al igual que en su caso.

Debería ir a ver al vecino de Gold, tal vez él era el responsable o una víctima, no lo sabría hasta ir por él. La chica estaba levantándose del lugar donde estaba cuando un par de pisadas la pusieron alerta.

̶ Pero, ¿qué diablos? ¿Quien botó mi puerta?- Gold había llegado a su hogar, pasado un poco de copas, pero consciente.

̶ Gold, estás bien.- Lyra fue hacía su amigo y lo abrazó bien fuerte.

̶ Por supuesto, el gran Gold no es tan enclenque como para llegar borracho a su casa, además fui solo por unos tragos. –dijo el azabache soltando el abrazo de la chica

̶ No me abraces tanto que Silver puede ponerse celoso.- la chica se sonrojó y soltó al idiota de su amigo.

̶ Ahora dime, ¿Qué haces en mi casa? Y ¿por qué derribaste mi puerta?- la chica se sentó y le contó todo lo ocurrido.

̶ ¿Así que quieres saber quien vive al lado? Es fácil, al lado vive Serena, es una chica bien buena aunque creo que tiene una relación o está enganchada de un chico, no recuerdo bien que fue lo que me contó.

̶ ¿Puedes llevarme con ella?

̶ No señor, no volveré a verla, está loca.-Gold negaba de manera enérgica.

̶ Vamos, por favor, hazlo por mí.- Lyra miró a Gold con ojos tiernos, sabiendo que él no se resistiría a su petición.

̶ Está bien, vamos a ver a la loca.- Lyra sonrió, su plan había resultado.

Llegaron a la puerta de Serena, y está no respondía, por lo que Lyra volvió a botar una puerta, sin esperarse lo que encontraría. Las puertas de todas las habitaciones estaban abiertas, las ventanas igual y en la mesa había una laptop en la que se distinguía la casa de Gold y su casa. Estaban siendo vigilados por un demente, y la nota que había junto al computador no ayudaba a calmarlos. " _Sé todo lo que han hecho, especialmente usted agente. Y no se preocupe, Serena está bien"_ el mensaje le deba inseguridad, ambos estaban en el juego de un maniático.

* * *

¡Gracias a quienes leyeron!

Nos vemos (leemos) luego.


End file.
